


Origami

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So how's Loser Diamond doing these- STEVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"White and Steven looked up."Teaching White origami."6 weeks after her defeat, White gets a visit from Steven





	Origami

A scraping sound of a door opening echoed through the cell followed by the light tap of footsteps on the metal floor. The door closed and White Diamond looked up. It had been 6 weeks since her defeat and White had hardly changed. Despite being powerless, White still held the air of someone once seemly invincible. Some of her former court still feared her: her only comfort in her defeated state. As the ex-queen of Homeworld's eyes saw who stood on the other side of her bars, her glared distastefully.

"Steven" She said in greeting.

"White" Steven crossed his arm to make the Diamond salute. The act of respect surprised White.

Not that she would show such in front of her enemy. Or anybody for that matter.

Steven had brought his shield into the room as well and something he held to his chest that the dim light would not let White see.

"So have you come to gloat or to shatter me?

"I was never going to shatter you. Yellow and Blue wanted me to, but I showed you mercy." White scoffed at this. If stripping her of her powers and throwing her in a prison was Starlight 2.0's idea of 'mercy'…

"Then why are you here?" White asked.

Steven hesitated. Then he sat down facing the bars and set his mystery item next to him. "This might sound strange to you, especially to you, but I want to help you become a better person." White followed Steven's hand where it rested on what she now recognized as a stack of Earth papers in various colors. "So, I thought maybe we could…get to know each other better?"

White stared at the 15 year old. 'No one's this stupid. Not even Pink was'. She thought in disbelief. He can't possible think he can make everyone like him! That's ridiculous! But Steven showed no sign of lying to the ex-queen. In fact, he was smiling hopefully. 'And I was defeated by this'? "No." She replied, turning away. "Absolutely not."

"Aw, come on!" White ignored Steven's pleas. "I thought we could do some origami! I brought paper and everything!" White glared at him over her shoulder and smirked when Steven scooted back some. White turned back to her wall, satisfied that the brat would leave.

Instead she heard paper shuffling.

"I'll teach how to make a diamond" Steven said tauntingly and White turned fully around to see that Steven was waving a sheet of square white paper at her, himself holding a pink sheet with his other hand. The boy slipped the paper through the bars and placed it on the ground in front of White

"I said no, Straight."

But Steven did not give up. "Come on; make a paper friend!" White rolled her eyes. She was not going to be friends with the person who caused Yellow and Blue to betray her. The same little brat who somehow managed to defeat and humiliate her. And she was certainly not going to contribute to his activity.

Although it would be cool to be able to make a diamond out of Earth resources…

If anything it would pass the time…

And it did get really boring in her cell…

"Fine." Steven's face brightened immediately as White picked up the paper.

"Ok! First you fold the paper here, see? Then this corner comes up to here…"

A few minutes later White was struggling.

"Accursed paper!" White yelled, ripping up her failed diamond and wishing she could ignite it. She grit her teeth at Steven who was scared stiff. "You! You merely sought to further humiliate me!"

"No, no! You just have to be really careful because you're so big. Let's start again." He handed White another white sheet and White ripped it angrily from his hands. Steven placed his perfect diamond down and stood up. "Maybe you'll get it better if we do this…"

A while later, Amethyst walked down the hall to where two guard stood at White's cell door.

"Hey, Amethyst." Said one with a small bow. Amethyst smiled at this.

Ever since Steven defeated White, and Yellow had become the new queen of Homeworld, Amethyst and the Crystal Gems had been treated with far more respect, seeing as they were friends/family of Miss. Ruler-Of-The-Planet Herself.

"Hey, HW Amethyst. Is Steven still in there?" She pointed at the door of the cell.

"Yeah, nothing's happened though. No screams or cries of pain so I guess everything's fine."

"You 'guess'?"

"Pi-Steven told us not to look inside unless we had a reason. There hasn't been any reason so far so…"

"It's not like Loser Diamond can do anything anyway. Am I right?" Amethyst laughed and jabbed her guard friend in the chest with her elbow.

'Uh, yeah, heh-heh…" It was clear that this Amethyst still had mixed thoughts about insulting her former Diamond. Amethyst sighed.

"Well Steven hasn't told me not to go in sooooo!" And before the Amethyst guard could do anything, Amethyst brushed passed her into the small metal room. 

"So how's Loser Diamond doing these- STEVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

White and Steven looked up.

"Teaching White origami." If Amethyst had thought it was weird that Steven was, in fact, behind the bars sitting on White's hair, she was thoroughly freaked out by the reasoning behind it. White held out her diamond to Amethyst, too much in a state of accomplishment to recognize Amethyst as the gem who had mocked her nonstop after her defeat.

"I made a diamond!" She proclaimed happily.

Amethyst started back confused. "Riiiiiggght…" And with that, she turned and left.

'Christmas is going to be so awkward this year' Amethyst thought as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Christmas doesn't exist in SU, but it does in this fic.


End file.
